Voodoo Villain Sinister Return
by Foley Artist
Summary: Kim gets a job at Club Banana, and Shego dabbles in Voodoo
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior. Club Banana. Several shoppers look through the khakis, T-s, etc. KIM, RON and MONIQUE stand near the counter)  
  
KIM: I'm loving the new styles, Monique.  
  
MONIQUE: This is the new season, girl. Behold the "in" clothes.  
  
RON: Yeah. They're "in" for about 12 minutes, and then are replaced by something even newer.  
  
MONIQUE: That's the way the fashion world works, Ron.  
  
RON: And that's why I don't want any part of it. Ron Stoppable is no schmuck! I pick what I like and I live with that.  
  
KIM: And is that why you wear a hockey jersey all the time?  
  
RON: Don't even think about messing with hockey.  
  
KIM: I wasn't messing with hockey.  
  
MONIQUE: She wasn't messing with hockey.  
  
RON: All right.  
  
KIM: I was just asking if that was what was "right" for you. (Of khakis) Like these, these are "right" for me.  
  
(KIM takes the khakis off a shelf and looks at the price tag)  
  
KIM: Like I said, these are so not right for me.  
  
MONIQUE: I think they work for you.  
  
KIM: They don't work for my budget.  
  
RON: Price-tag blues. You see, that's another problem with following fashion, you need money to keep up with all the changes.  
  
MONIQUE: Why don't you get a job, get some spending money?  
  
RON: Yeah. We can make our triumphant return to Bueno Nacho.  
  
KIM: As if.  
  
RON: Come on! Think about it. Cheese, burritos, the naco!  
  
(RUFUS pops out of RON's pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Mmm! Naco!  
  
KIM: I cannot go back to Bueno Nacho.  
  
MONIQUE: I didn't mean a job at Bueno Nacho.  
  
KIM: And what do you recommend? Who's hiring.  
  
MONIQUE: We are.  
  
KIM: You're kidding.  
  
MONIQUE: Not even.  
  
(MONIQUE takes a piece of paper out from behind the counter and hands it to KIM)  
  
MONIQUE: Just fill this out and you've got a job.  
  
KIM: You are clutch. I owe you one.  
  
(KIM begins filling out the form)  
  
MONIQUE: Are you kidding? Getting you on staff will be the best thing that can happen to us.  
  
(KIM pauses)  
  
KIM: Um, will my little saving the world thing be a problem?  
  
MONIQUE: We can work it.  
  
KIM: You are the best.  
  
(KIM hands the paper back to MONIQUE)  
  
MONIQUE: Great. You start on Monday.  
  
KIM: I will do my best to serve Club Banana and the fashion community.  
  
RON: And I will be left in the dark. 


	2. A New Approach to an Old Problem

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN's Lair)  
  
(Cut to the interior. DRAKKEN is working on a large laser. SHEGO sits at a desk, studying some papers and a computer screen)  
  
DRAKKEN: This is ingenious! My most perfect plan yet! Soon the entire world will be at my mercy! And there's nothing that Kim Possible can do to stop me! (Beat) Well?  
  
SHEGO: Well what?  
  
DRAKKEN: Aren't you going to say anything about my latest scheme?  
  
SHEGO: Nope. Just that it won't work.  
  
DRAKKEN: What?  
  
SHEGO: It won't work.  
  
DRAKKEN: And why, pray tell, won't it work?  
  
SHEGO: Because it's just like all your other plans. It's exactly the same. You build a big machine that you're going to threaten the world with, just like all your other schemes. The ultimate robot warrior, she defeated it. The magma cannon, she defeated it. The robot tick, she defeated it. She's expecting high tech, state-of-the-art technology. What you need to do is throw her a curve ball.  
  
DRAKKEN: A curve ball?  
  
SHEGO: Yeah. Something she's never seen you use before. Something completely different. And, after looking through the computer, I have an answer: voodoo dolls.  
  
DRAKKEN: Voodoo dolls? No, it'll never work.  
  
SHEGO: Why not? It's the perfect plan. Look at it this way. She starts feeling mysterious pains that no doctor will be able to figure out. We'll be able to manipulate her. Besides, voodoo dolls don't give off high energy signatures, like most of your weapons, making it impossible for her to not only link it to us, but to find us at all. See what I'm getting at?  
  
(DRAKKEN thinks for a moment and grows an evil grin)  
  
DRAKKEN: Excellent plan, Shego. How do we begin?  
  
SHEGO: We go to Middleton and get a book on voodoo, then we take it from there. We'll extract our vengeance, and she'll never know what hit her.  
  
(Cut to the Possible House)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM walks through the kitchen, where her parents sit)  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: You're home a little late, aren't you young lady?  
  
KIM: Sorry, I got caught up at a job interview.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: A job? You never told us about a job.  
  
KIM: I just found out about it today. I thought it was a good idea so I went for it.  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: That's my girl.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: I'm proud of you, Kimmy. Getting a job on your own shows a lot of responsibility. Where is it?  
  
KIM: Club Banana.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: I see. Well, work hard and don't get distracted.  
  
KIM: Mom, do you really think I'd blow my opportunity with my dream job just for some outfits?  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: I guess not. Just keep your mind on your work.  
  
KIM: I will.  
  
(Cut to KIM's attic bedroom. KIM ascends the stairs and plops herself down on her bed)  
  
KIM: This is too perfect. They understand my saving-the-world thing and are willing to work around it. I can't believe my good luck. The way things are going, I don't think anything can possibly go wrong. 


	3. First Day on the Job

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior of Club Banana. MONIQUE is showing KIM the store)  
  
MONIQUE: And that's it. You got everything?  
  
KIM: Yeah, I think I can handle it.  
  
MONIQUE: Good. Just remember, you're going to have to prove yourself to the people in charge of the store. This isn't a handout.  
  
KIM: Monique, you know I never take hand outs. I work for everything I get. I'll show these people exactly what I can do for the fashion world.  
  
MONIQUE: That's my girl.  
  
(RON and JILL walk in)  
  
RON: And to your left you will see several new fall fashions. Or winter fashions. Or whatever. Like I can tell the difference. And to your right you can see Kim, who will be able to explain everything.  
  
KIM: Hey, Ron. Hey, Jill. Here to shop?  
  
JILL: Yeah, right. I'm perfectly happy with my jersey and jeans, thanks very much.  
  
RON: We just came to wish you good luck.  
  
KIM: Really?  
  
RON: Yeah. Well, good luck.  
  
(RON and JILL turn to leave, KIM stops them)  
  
KIM: Wait, where are you going?  
  
RON: What? You expect us to hang around here all day?  
  
KIM: Well, what if there's an emergency?  
  
RON: Like what? Someone getting their zipper stuck?  
  
KIM: Like someone trying to take over the world!  
  
RON: Oh. That kind of emergency. I see.  
  
JILL: But do we really have to hang out here? Surely you could reach us over a PA or something?  
  
KIM: You can't just wander around the mall all day.  
  
JILL: What if we stayed in one store?  
  
KIM: Like?  
  
RON: The CD shop?  
  
KIM: Monique?  
  
MONIQUE: Sounds like a good idea. Slipped Disc is two stores over.  
  
KIM: Okay, you guys can hang at Slipped Disc, just as long as you stay there until.  
  
RON: Gotcha.  
  
JILL: Well, sianarah!  
  
(RON and JILL walk out of Club Banana)  
  
KIM: Okay, let's get started.  
  
(Cut to a makeshift lair. SHEGO is busy making a small doll that greatly resembles KIM. DRAKKEN walks in with a book)  
  
SHEGO: Did you get it?  
  
DRAKKEN: Got it.  
  
(He hands the book to SHEGO. She opens it)  
  
SHEGO: Great. Okay...okay...okay...uh huh.  
  
DRAKKEN: What's it say?  
  
SHEGO: Okay, we have the doll made and the book comes with a complete guide to casting curses. We only need one thing before we can start.  
  
DRAKKEN: What's that?  
  
SHEGO: It says we need something from the person we intend to voodoo. (Beat) Do you still have her hair from that cloning thing?  
  
DRAKKEN: No.  
  
SHEGO: Okay... So we'll have to get close.  
  
(Pause)  
  
DRAKKEN: I've got it!  
  
SHEGO: Okay, let's hear it.  
  
(Cut to the Middleton Mall, the interior. DRAKKEN looks at something OC)  
  
DRAKKEN: Excellent. It's foolproof. She'll never know it's you.  
  
(Cut to SHEGO. She has a blond wig, a blue shirt similar to KIM's and khakis)  
  
SHEGO: I'm going to kill you for talking me into this.  
  
DRAKKEN: It's only for a minute. You just go in, ask for something and grab a strand of hair. Then you can get out and change.  
  
SHEGO: Fine. You owe me big time.  
  
(SHEGO walks off towards Club Banana)  
  
(Cut to the interior of Club Banana. KIM is organizing some cargoes on a display shelf. SHEGO walks up to her, smiling a dopey smile and speaking in a perky voice)  
  
SHEGO: Hi.  
  
KIM: Hi, I'm Kim, can I help you?  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, I'd like some pants.  
  
KIM: Okay, what kind of pants?  
  
SHEGO: Um... cargoes?  
  
KIM: Okay, what color do you like?  
  
SHEGO: Green.  
  
KIM: To match your skin?  
  
SHEGO: What? Oh, yeah. That. Tanning accident.  
  
KIM: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
SHEGO: 'Salright.  
  
KIM: Okay, let me see what we've got.  
  
(KIM begins leafing through the cargoes)  
  
KIM: So, what's your name?  
  
SHEGO: Christy.  
  
KIM: Okay. So, are you from around here?  
  
SHEGO: No, I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to Barnard College.  
  
KIM: That's good. I've heard that's a good school.  
  
SHEGO: I know.  
  
(Pause. SHEGO tries to figure out a way to distract KIM. Careful not to be seen, she snakes a finger around a pile and knocks a pair of cargoes off the display counter)  
  
KIM: Oops! Let me get those.  
  
(KIM bends over to retrieve the pants. While she is down, SHEGO plucks a strand of hair. KIM apparently doesn't notice and comes back up with the pants)  
  
KIM: Now, what si-  
  
(SHEGO looks at a watch on her wrist that isn't there)  
  
SHEGO: Oh! Look! Is that the time? I've got to go. Sorry, I'll pick up another pair somewhere else! Bye!  
  
(SHEGO runs out)  
  
KIM: Bye! Have a nice day!  
  
(Cut to the mall walkway. DRAKKEN sits by a fake palm tree, reading MAD Magazine. SHEGO approaches him)  
  
SHEGO: Got it.  
  
DRAKKEN: Excellent. We've got her now.  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Evil plan going well, it's all good. Come on, already! Let's get out of here so I can change!  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO leave) 


	4. The Sting

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to a store: Slipped Disc)  
  
(Cut to the interior. RON and JILL are listening to music samples at listening stations. They listen for a little bit [RON to "Dazed and Confused" by Led Zeppelin, and Jill to "Clerks" by Love Among Freaks]. When their songs are finished, they put the headphones abound their necks)  
  
RON: Man, this is awesome! How long have they had these?  
  
JILL: I don't know. They're pretty new.  
  
RON: Cool. Wonder why they did it?  
  
JILL: Probably to get people to stop trading.  
  
RON: Trading?  
  
JILL: You know. Music files.  
  
RON: Oh. So how does this help the music industry in its efforts to quash sharing music files?  
  
JILL: I guess the idea is that people will be able to listen to samples of different artists, find what they like, and buy the CD.  
  
RON: I don't get it. How does it help, though? I mean, number one: why would people spend however long it takes to get to a mall to listen to ten second clips of a song when they would just stay at home and get the full song? Number two: Wouldn't people hear the music here, decide they like it, then go home and download it on their music sharing programs?  
  
JILL: Yeah, I guess so. Eh, the whole case is full of flaws. The facts just don't add up for either argument.  
  
RON: I guess we'll never see an end to it.  
  
JILL: Yeah.  
  
(JILL flips through a few albums)  
  
RON: Anything else good in there?  
  
JILL: Nah. Lot of pop.  
  
RON: Man, pop is so week. When will it stop?  
  
JILL: When people realize that they're not listening to music. Or that the people signing can't sing.  
  
RON: You don't think these people can sing?  
  
JILL: No, not really. They're idols, not musicians. Like my friend Nikki said, pop musicians are like may flies. They're popular for a while, then they disappear and are replaced by someone identical to them.  
  
RON: Huh. Interesting.  
  
(KIM walks up to them)  
  
KIM: Hey, guys.  
  
RON/JILL: Hey, Kim.  
  
RON: How was your first day at Club Banana?  
  
KIM: Great. Couldn't have gone better.  
  
JILL: That's good.  
  
KIM: How was hanging out all day?  
  
JILL: Grueling.  
  
RON: Found some interesting music. Here, listen.  
  
(RON hands KIM the headphones and pushes a button. KIM listens)  
  
KIM: There's a punk cover of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"?  
  
JILL: Will wonders never cease to amaze?  
  
KIM: Come on. The mall's about to close.  
  
RON: All right.  
  
(Cut to outside. KIM, RON and JILL are walking. They pass a bush)  
  
(When they are gone, two figures pop out of the bush, DRAKKEN and SHEGO. SHEGO has a small KIM voodoo doll)  
  
DRAKKEN: Now are you sure this will work?  
  
SHEGO: It will if we followed all the instruction.  
  
(SHEGO takes out a pin, holds it up in the moonlight and sticks the voodoo doll)  
  
(Cut to KIM, RON and JILL)  
  
KIM: Well, there's really a very simple way to solve the music sharing controversy so both sides will be happy. All they have to do is- YEOW!!!  
  
(KIM leaps and grabs her backside)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Bingo.  
  
(Cut to KIM, RON and JILL)  
  
RON: Kim? You all right?  
  
JILL: What happened?  
  
KIM: I don't know. I was fine, then I felt this sharp pain.  
  
RON: Maybe a pin got stuck in your pants when you were working at Club Banana?  
  
KIM: Maybe.  
  
(KIM pats herself down, but finds nothing. She shrugs)  
  
RON: Weird.  
  
JILL: Yeah. Well, this is my stop. See youse guys.  
  
KIM/RON: Bye.  
  
(JILL walks into a house. KIM and RON walk on. The Kimmunicator beeps. KIM takes it out of her pocket)  
  
KIM: Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?  
  
WADE: Just wanted to see how your first day at work was.  
  
KIM: Good. (Beat) Wait. I never told you I was working at Club Banana.  
  
WADE: I know. I hacked into the Club Banana computer system and checked the employee list.  
  
KIM: And what prompted you to do this?  
  
WADE: I was bored.  
  
KIM: I see.  
  
RON: Hey, can you hack into Slipped Disc and do something about those outrageous CD prices?  
  
KIM: Ron!  
  
RON: What? Have you seen those prices? It's a perfectly reasonable request.  
  
WADE: Sorry, Ron. No can do.  
  
KIM: Anyway, anything abnormal happen while I was working?  
  
WADE: Nothing. Everything's quiet.  
  
KIM: Quiet, huh? It's never good when it's quiet.  
  
RON: Think someone's preparing something?  
  
KIM: Maybe.  
  
WADE: I'll kick the scanners into overdrive.  
  
KIM: Thanks, Wade. See you later.  
  
(KIM turns off and pockets the Kimmunicator)  
  
RON: Well, see you tomorrow, Kim.  
  
KIM: See you.  
  
(RON walks down his street and KIM continues on to hers) 


	5. Giving the Term Needle Work A Whole New ...

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM walks up to Club Banana, passing some foliage. When she is gone, DRAKKEN and SEHGO pop up. SHEGO has the voodoo doll)  
  
DRAKKEN: Now?  
  
SHEGO: Nah. Let's wait a little bit.  
  
(Cut to the interior of Club Banana. KIM approaches MONIQUE)  
  
MONIQUE: Hey, girl. Ready to work?  
  
KIM: You bet.  
  
MONIQUE: Sidekick in place, in case of emergency?  
  
KIM: Taken care of.  
  
(Cut to the interior of Slipped Disc. RON and JILL are listening to music on headphones. RON is listening to "Basket Case" by Green Day. JILL is listening to "Aqualung" by Jethro Tull)  
  
RON: This rocks!  
  
(RUFUS climbs onto RON's shoulder)  
  
RUFUS: Oh yeah! Rocks!  
  
(Cut to KIM and MONIQUE)  
  
MONIQUE: All right, let's get started. I've got register duty until five, you're stacking shelves.  
  
KIM: Got it.  
  
(KIM and MONIQUE head off in separate directions)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: Now?  
  
SHEGO: In a minute, in a minute.  
  
DRAKKEN: Why are we waiting? Strike now!  
  
SHEGO: Please. Whose scheme is this?  
  
DRAKKEN: (Sheepishly) Yours.  
  
SHEGO: And who calls the shots?  
  
(Beat)  
  
DRAKKEN: You do.  
  
SHEGO: Yeah. So keep your boots on and let me do all the work.  
  
(Cut to the interior of Club Banana. KIM stacks some pants onto a lower shelf)  
  
KIM: Ah! What the?  
  
(KIM clutches her leg. MONIQUE walks by)  
  
MONIQUE: You all right, girl?  
  
KIM: Yeah. I must have torn a muscle or something on an earlier mission. Why it'd be kicking in now I don't know.  
  
MONIQUE: Hm. Well, let me know if it gets any worse. I'll be at the register.  
  
(MONIQUE walks off)  
  
KIM: (To herself) I will not blow this. I will not blow this. I will not blow this.  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: That was it? You waited all that time just to make her think she tore a muscle? Give me that!  
  
(DRAKKEN reaches for the doll, but SHEGO prevents him)  
  
SHEGO: Woah, woah, woah. Easy there. I know what I'm doing.  
  
(Cut to KIM. She places some pants on a chest-level shelf. As she puts the pants in, she grabs her arm)  
  
KIM: Must have hit the shelf. No big, I'll be more careful next time.  
  
(Cut to MONIQUE. She looks OC)  
  
MONIQUE: Odd. She seemed fine yesterday.  
  
(Cut to KIM. She is on a ladder, putting pants on a high shelf)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: And now, the icing on the cake.  
  
(SHEGO raises the pin to the doll)  
  
(Cut to KIM. She is just loading another pair of pants onto the shelf, when...)  
  
KIM: Ow!  
  
(KIM grabs her rear, looses her balance and falls backwards off the ladder with a crash)  
  
(Cut to the floor. KIM has landed in a pile of pants, an angry look on her face)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: Very good.  
  
SHEGO: See? You've got to be patient when it comes to this sort of thing.  
  
(Cut to KIM, who is picking up the pants she landed in. MONIQUE approaches her)  
  
MONIQUE: Um, are you sure you're okay?  
  
KIM: I'm fine. Absolutely fine.  
  
(KIM walks OC with the pants she just picked up)  
  
(A short pause)  
  
KIM: (OC) Ouch! Aah! Ow!  
  
(A crash is heard)  
  
MONIQUE: You sure you're okay?  
  
KIM: (OC) Fine! Perfect. Never felt better. Got any bandages?  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO. SHEGO gets up)  
  
SHEGO: I think that's enough for one day.  
  
(DRAKKEN gets up)  
  
DRAKKEN: That's it? That's all you're doing?  
  
SHEGO: For today. We'll be back tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that, and... (Beat) Well, just once more. 


	6. Skeptics and Voodoo

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior, the foot court. KIM, RON, MONIQUE and JILL sit at a table, eating pizza. KIM has a few bandages on her arm and one of her forehead)  
  
MONIQUE: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
KIM: I'm fine. It must have been first day jitters. Just a little nervous. I'll be fine tomorrow.  
  
MONIQUE: You sure?  
  
KIM: Yeah. I'll be right back, 'kay?  
  
(KIM gets up and leaves)  
  
MONIQUE: So, what do you guys think?  
  
RON: I don't know. Maybe it was just first day jitters.  
  
MONIQUE: Did she have first day jitters when you and her worked at Bueno Nacho?  
  
RON: (Thinks) Come to think of it, she didn't. Then again, she wasn't really into working here. She was just trying to earn money for a jacket.  
  
MONIQUE: Maybe you're right. But, I don't know, it just doesn't seem right. What do you think, Jill? You've been pretty quite.  
  
JILL: Okay. First, let me get the story straight, she had mysterious jabbing pains?  
  
MONIQUE: Yeah.  
  
JILL: They happened for a little while and then stopped?  
  
MONIQUE: Yeah. Any ideas?  
  
JILL: It sounds a lot like voodoo to me.  
  
RON: Voodoo?  
  
MONIQUE: Come on, Jill. What makes you think it was voodoo?  
  
JILL: I did a project on voodoo in seventh grade, so I spent a lot of time studying it; and Kim's symptoms sound a lot like voodoo.  
  
MONIQUE: But, I mean, come on. Who uses voodoo anymore? What's more, who would want to use voodoo on Kim?  
  
RON: Bonnie, maybe?  
  
MONIQUE: Bonnie doesn't hate her that much.  
  
JILL: It's a possibility.  
  
(KIM returns)  
  
KIM: I'm back. What did I miss?  
  
RON: Jill thinks you're the victim of voodoo.  
  
KIM: Voodoo? As in voodoo dolls?  
  
JILL: (Eating a slice, nods)  
  
KIM: Come on. Who uses voodoo?  
  
MONIQUE: That's what I said.  
  
(JILL swallows her food)  
  
JILL: All I'm saying is that it's a possibility.  
  
KIM: Get real, Jill. There is no such thing as voodoo.  
  
JILL: Yes there is.  
  
KIM: Well I don't believe in it.  
  
JILL: Just because you don't believe in something doesn't mean it's not there.  
  
KIM: Look. There is no such thing as voodoo, and, even if there were, nobody would be stupid enough to believe that it would work. I'm just nervous, and that's all there is too it. Now, I have to get back to work.  
  
(KIM walks off. A beat)  
  
KIM: Ow!  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO, hidden behind some foliage. SHEGO has the KIM doll)  
  
SHEGO: It's like shooting fish in a barrel. 


	7. Second Day on the Job

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior, Club Banana. KIM stands at the checkout counter, still in her bandages. MONIQUE walks up to her)  
  
MONIQUE: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
KIM: Fine. I told you, it was probably first day jitters. I'll be fine.  
  
MONIQUE: Okay, just shout if something goes wrong. I'll be putting clothes onto the racks.  
  
KIM: 'Kay.  
  
MONIQUE: Be right back.  
  
(MONIQUE walks off)  
  
(Cut to the mall walkway. DRAKKEN and SHEGO peek out from behind some foliage. SHEGO has the KIM doll)  
  
DRAKKEN: Well, well. There she is. Our unsuspecting foe.  
  
SHEGO: She'll never know what hit her.  
  
(Cut to Slipped Disc. RON and JILL are listening to music. RON to "Voodoo Child [Slight Return]" by Jimi Hendrix, JILL to "Everything Sucks" by Reel Big Fish. MONIQUE approaches them)  
  
JILL: Hey, Monique. What's up?  
  
MONIQUE: Well, since you think its voodoo that's getting Kim, I'd like you to see it first hand. You mind?  
  
JILL: I don't mind. (To RON) Got enough CDs to keep you busy?  
  
RON: Yeah. Go ahead, I think it's a good idea.  
  
JILL: (To MONIQUE) All right, lead the way.  
  
(MONIQUE and JILL walk off. RON plays the song again)  
  
RON: Play it, Mr. Jimi!  
  
(Cut to KIM. BONNIE approaches)  
  
BONNIE: Well, well, well. Kim Possible. What's the matter? Fashion world too hard for you to manage?  
  
KIM: No, a minor accident. What do you want?  
  
BONNIE: Pants. That is, if you can do it without hurting yourself.  
  
KIM: I can do it just fine. Which ones?  
  
BONNIE: I think I'd look good in those. The ones on the top.  
  
KIM: Fine.  
  
(KIM reaches up to a high shelf for a pair of pants)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Show time.  
  
(Cut to KIM and BONNIE. KIM is reaching for the high shelf. KIM grabs her hind quarters)  
  
KIM: Ah!  
  
(KIM falls behind the counter)  
  
BONNIE: Need a hand, Kim?  
  
KIM: (OC) No, I'm fine.  
  
(KIM slaps the pants on the counter)  
  
KIM: (OC) Just pay for the pants and go.  
  
(BONNIE puts some money on the counter and takes her pants. BONNIE turns to go, but runs into JILL)  
  
JILL: Bonnie!  
  
BONNIE: Oh no, not you!  
  
JILL: Is that any way to talk to a classmate? Especially one who's one all those hockey championships? Come here.  
  
(JILL grabs BONNIE and puts her into a headlock. She gives BONNIE and noogie. BONNIE pries herself free)  
  
BONNIE: Whatever!  
  
(BONNIE runs off. JILL approaches the counter)  
  
JILL: I never liked her. If only I could "accidentally" lose control of the puck during a game. (To KIM) You okay?  
  
(KIM appears from behind the counter)  
  
KIM: Yeah. Just a weird pain.  
  
JILL: Voodoo's more like it.  
  
KIM: I already told you, I don't believe in voodoo.  
  
JILL: And I've already told you that doesn't mean jack.  
  
KIM: Look, Jill, I appreciate your concern, but it's not really anything to worry about.  
  
JILL: Kim, you're wearing no less then ten bandages, I think that qualifies as something to worry about.  
  
KIM: I told you, it's nothing.  
  
(JOSH MANKEY walks into the store)  
  
JOSH: Hey, Kim.  
  
KIM: (Going into her nervous, "crush" mode) Oh, hi.  
  
JOSH: So, I hear you're working here now.  
  
KIM: Um, yeah, yes I am.  
  
JOSH: That's cool.  
  
KIM: Yeah. (Beat) So, um, what can I do for you?  
  
JOSH: A pair of jeans would be nice.  
  
KIM: Right. One pair of jeans coming right up.  
  
(KIM goes to a table with jeans on it. Suddenly, she grabs her backside)  
  
KIM: Ah!  
  
(KIM falls flat on her face, out of view)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Bingo.  
  
(They get up and leave)  
  
(Cut to JILL and JOSH and the OC KIM)  
  
JOSH: Woah. Are you okay?  
  
KIM: Fine. Fine. Jill, mind getting Josh his pants?  
  
(JILL reaches over, gets a pair of jeans and hands them to JOSH)  
  
JOSH: Thanks. How much are these?  
  
JILL: I don't know. (To KIM) How much, Kim?  
  
KIM: (OC) It doesn't matter. Just go. They're on me.  
  
JOSH: I couldn't do that. I'll give you something.  
  
(JOSH reaches into his pocket and pulls out some money)  
  
JOSH: Here, this should cover it.  
  
KIM: (OC) Thanks. Thanks for shopping at Club Banana.  
  
(JOSH walks out)  
  
KIM: (OC) Is he gone?  
  
JILL: Yeah.  
  
(KIM gets up. She pulls the Kimmunicator out of her pocket)  
  
KIM: (To JILL) Okay, how would I have Wade go about looking for something like voodoo? 


	8. Show Down

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN's lair)  
  
(Cut to the interior. DRAKKEN and SHEGO sit in chairs. SHEGO has the Kim doll)  
  
DRAKKEN: I have to hand it to you, Shego. This plan was brilliant.  
  
SHEGO: I know. And it was so much fun. Go in, poke a doll for a little bit and be home in time for dinner.  
  
KIM: (OC) Yeah, it was a real riot.  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO are startled and turn to see KIM and RON standing at the entrance)  
  
DRAKKEN: What the? (To SHEGO) How did they figure out it was us, let alone find us? I thought you said that we would be untraceable!  
  
SHEGO: We are- er, were. (To KIM) How did you find out it was us?  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: The book you checked out of the library is overdo.  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Library book?!  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
RON: Yeah. And the Middleton Public Library takes the matter of overdo library books very seriously.  
  
KIM: They gave us your address.  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: (To DRAKKEN) *Library book?!?!* You took out a book on voodoo from the library?  
  
DRAKKEN: Hey! The bookstore didn't have any and it would have taken at least a week to get one off the Internet!  
  
SHEGO: I cannot believe you! This was the perfect plan, and you ruined it! (Beat) And it still can be.  
  
(SHEGO raises the doll and pokes it)  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON. KIM grabs her stomach)  
  
KIM: Ow!  
  
(Cut to SHEGO. She pokes the doll in the leg)  
  
(Cut to KIM, who clutches her leg)  
  
KIM: Ow! Ron! Move!  
  
(RON rushes towards DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Well, stop him!  
  
DRAKKEN: Right.  
  
(DRAKKEN, who is not used to stopping people, stands in RON's path. RON leaps into the air, lands next to SHEGO and pulls a hair out of her head)  
  
SHEGO: Ow! (Beat) O-kay, you pulled a hair out of my head. So?  
  
RON: So this.  
  
(RON takes a small doll that resembles SHEGO. RON winds the hair around it and takes a pin out of his other pocket)  
  
SHEGO: You wouldn't.  
  
RON: Wouldn't I?  
  
(SHEGO thinks for a moment, then kicks RON. As she does, she grabs the voodoo doll that looks like her. Unfortunately, when she does, she pokes it with her claw)  
  
SHEGO: AH!  
  
(SHEGO throws the doll into the air. RON runs past her and grabs the doll. He pokes it)  
  
SHEGO: Ow!  
  
(SHEGO becomes angry. She pokes the Kim doll violently)  
  
(Cut to KIM)  
  
KIM: AH! Ron! Give me the doll!  
  
(Cut to RON. He tosses the doll OC)  
  
(Cut to KIM, who catches it. She takes a pin out of her pocket and pokes the SHEGO doll in the rear)  
  
(Cut to SHEGO, who jumps and grabs her backside)  
  
SHEGO: Ah! Ow, you are so dead!  
  
(SHEGO twists the right leg of the Kim doll)  
  
(Cut to KIM. She grabs her leg, in great pain)  
  
KIM: Ah! My ankle!  
  
(KIM pokes the Shego doll in the right hand)  
  
(Cut to SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Ow!  
  
(SHEGO grabs her hand, temporarily losing the Kim doll. She catches it again and pokes the doll in the left arm)  
  
(Cut to KIM, who clutches her arm)  
  
(Cut to SHEGO. She ignites the radiation glove on her right hand and holds it underneath the Kiim doll)  
  
(Cut to KIM. She starts dancing around as if she were standing on hot coals)  
  
KIM: Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!  
  
(KIM takes the pin and points it at the Shego doll's heart)  
  
(Cut to SHEGO, who stops and stands perfectly still)  
  
SHEGO: You wouldn't!  
  
(Cut to KIM)  
  
KIM: Wouldn't I?  
  
(Cut to SHEGO. She contemplates what might happen)  
  
(Cut to RON, who at KIM, then at SHEGO. Then repeats)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN, who looks at SHEGO, then KIM, then back at SHEGO. He bites his fingernails)  
  
(Cut to KIM, who holds the pin a little closer to the doll's chest)  
  
(Cut to SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: You win.  
  
(SHEGO turns off her glove)  
  
(Cut to KIM)  
  
KIM: Now give the doll to Ron.  
  
(Cut to SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Only if you give me yours.  
  
(Cut to KIM)  
  
KIM: Okay. On three, I'll give you mine and you give Ron yours.  
  
(Cut to SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Fine.  
  
(Cut to a wide shot. KIM, RON and SHEGO stand in sort of a triangle, equally distant from each other [Think a Mexican standoff]. There is a short pause. After that pause, KIM tosses her doll to SHEGO and SHEGO tosses her doll to RON. DRAKKEN steps up behind SHEGO)  
  
(Cut to RON)  
  
RON: Thank you.  
  
DRAKKEN: Well, you've foiled our plan, Kim Possible.  
  
SHEGO: Too bad you couldn't catch us.  
  
(DRAKKEN takes a remote out of his pocket and pushes a button. The floor beneath him and SHEGO opens up and they disappear)  
  
(Cut to KIM. RON walks up next to her)  
  
RON: Well, at least you got the doll. 


	9. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the interior, Club Banana. KIM and MONIQUE are at the register)  
  
MONIQUE: So it was voodoo.  
  
KIM: I know, can you believe it?  
  
MONIQUE: Did the doll do you justice?  
  
KIM: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
MONIQUE: Who has it?  
  
KIM: Ron.  
  
(Cut to the interior of Slipped Disc. RON and JILL are listening to music. RON is listening to "Minority" by Green Day; JILL is listening to "Beer" by Reel Big Fish)  
  
RON: Man, Green Day is great!  
  
JILL: So's Reel Big Fish.  
  
RON: You know why? They actually play instruments. They're talented.  
  
JILL: I know. What else have they got?  
  
(JILL picks up a CD)  
  
JILL: Hilary Duff? Who the snoogan is that? [There you go, naco]  
  
RON: Beats me.  
  
JILL: Not worth listening to.  
  
(JILL puts the CD back. JILL sees BONNIE walking towards Club Banana)  
  
JILL: Be right back.  
  
(JILL walks off)  
  
(Cut to the interior of Club Banana. KIM is at the counter. BONNIE approaches her)  
  
KIM: Hello, Bonnie.  
  
BONNIE: Hello, Kim.  
  
KIM: What can I do for you?  
  
BONNIE: I'd like a skirt, that is, if you can do it without hurting yourself.  
  
KIM: No problem.  
  
(KIM reaches to a high shelf and pulls down a skirt)  
  
BONNIE: No, I'd like the one on the top shelf.  
  
KIM: I can get that.  
  
BONNIE: No, that's okay. I wouldn't want you to fall or anything.   
  
KIM: Funny.  
  
(BONNIE continues to laugh, then...)  
  
BONNIE: Ow!  
  
(BONNIE grabs her rear)  
  
BONNIE: What the? Ow! Ow! OW!!  
  
(BONNIE grabs her leg, then her arm, then the top of her head)  
  
KIM: (Confused) Um, Bonnie?  
  
BONNIE: Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
(BONNIE runs out of the store. JILL walks up to the counter)  
  
JILL: Hey, Kim. Did you see Bonnie?  
  
KIM: Yeah. What was with her?  
  
JILL: No idea.  
  
(JILL takes out a small doll that looks just like Bonnie)  
  
JILL: Say, like my doll? Made it myself.  
  
KIM: You didn't.  
  
JILL: Didn't I?  
  
KIM: You are bad.  
  
JILL: Thanks.  
  
(JILL pockets the doll and smiles)  
  
The End. 


End file.
